


Forgotten Food

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tim why you no eat, tim you need to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim woke up slowly, looking around he realised he was in his and Jason's apartment, tucked up in their bed. </p><p>Jason walked through the door quickly walking up to the side of the bed and passing Tim a glass of water. "Drink it." Tim didn't argue, he could hear the slight anger, disappointment and concern in Jason's voice. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Tim said slowly, looking up at his boyfriend. He tilted his head to the side as he gaged Jason's reaction to his words before adding. "Your angry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Food

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want, correction of mistakes would be appreciated. But please, be kind.

\- - -

Tim woke up slowly, looking around he realised he was in his and Jason's apartment, tucked up in their bed. 

Jason walked through the door quickly walking up to the side of the bed and passing Tim a glass of water. "Drink it." Tim didn't argue, he could hear the slight anger, disappointment and concern in Jason's voice. 

"I'm sorry." Tim said slowly, looking up at his boyfriend. He tilted his head to the side as he gauged Jason's reaction to his words before adding. "You're angry."

Jason sighed as he sat down on the edge of their bed so he could speak and look at Tim. "Yeah I'm angry baby," he confirmed before continuing. " but I'm worried as well. You do this allot when you work and it's not good for you." He passed Tim a protein bar as he spoke. 

Tim ducked his head in shame. He did do this a lot. He did it every time he got a case he couldn't stop working on. Ever time Jason wasn't in town to remind him to eat. Every time he was left to look after himself. And now it seems he does it even when he's at the tower surrounded by his friends. 

"I really am sorry." Tim muttered as he pulled at the wrapper on the proteins bar. "I just. I just forget. There's other things I need to be thinking about. Other things more important that I need to be doing. I'm not a priority. I'm. I'm busy. Jason. I. I just. I forget." Tim gives up pulling at the wrapper and hands it to Jason and watches as the older man opens it for him before passing it back. 

"I'm going to get you something to eat, because you are my priority and I'm here now. You are important to me and I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" Jason looked to Tim for his answer. 

Tim smiles and nods. Jason smiles back before pressing a soft kiss to Tim's forehead and standing up. "You sat here then. I'm gonna get you that soup you like from down the street. And here," he passes the protein bar, now opened, back in to Tim's hand. "Eat this while I'm gone."

Jason turned and left the room, Tim heard the door of their apartment close before he sighed. He hated making Jason worry like this. He'll do better next time, he promises. 

\- - -


End file.
